dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gravestorm
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Gravestorm, we notice you have made your first contribution! There's a lot to do around here at Dofus, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :If you are new to editing on a wiki, you may find this resource and this guide useful. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! if I can help with anything! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Tip: On talk pages don't forget to sign your post by clicking http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/dofus/images/6/6d/Button_sig.png or by putting "~~~~" (4 tildes) at the end of your message. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! --Lirielle 09:21, 22 August 2012 (UTC) Regarding stubs Hello. As I see you have been taking stub marking from certain items. However I feel that not all your contributions should stick, as some items have one or more part of their description missing - like obtaining or other details. Look into ito. Mikre (talk) 17:42, August 29, 2012 (UTC) : Hi, yes I saw that some of them doesn't have full details, but there are lots of pages which are not-stubbed with one or two details missing so I do that too. hope I won't get banned for that ;{ Gravestorm (talk) 18:17, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::"Stub" is used in a pretty broad sense over the wiki. From the changes you've made there's nothing which I'd particularly disagree with though, so don't worry about being banned. :P Galrauch (talk) 19:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Categories Heya. Just a quick note, but certain templates (such as Template:Resourcebox2) automatically generate the page's relevant categories so you don't need to add them to the page manually. Galrauch (talk) 23:06, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Rollback & Autopatrolled Heya Gravestorm. In light of your continued good contributions I've granted you rollback rights and autopatrolled status. Autopatrolled is more for my benefit (it means any revisions you make are not marked for revision) while rollback allows you to revert all changes by user with the click of a button. Use responsibly and thanks again for all the hard work! Galrauch (talk) 22:52, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks, altough I don't see much spam, but now it'll be easier :) Gravestorm (talk) 17:34, December 13, 2012 (UTC) :: Congratz ;p :: This'll make things also easier for us ^^ :: Cheers, -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 18:48, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Alliance page Thanks for the edits on the page Alliance. I'm fairly new to the Wikia and didn't know to to make categories. The Alliance page was more or less copied and edited from the Guild page, hope that's alright. Emile69 (talk) 10:44, July 2, 2013 (UTC) : No problem, and its alright to copy as long as you change something and it fits the page. : Gravestorm (talk) 05:55, July 3, 2013 (UTC) A Few Questions Hi there Gravestorm! I noticed that you seem to know the standards of the wiki, so I just had a few questions: 1) Where do you get the high-quality images (for items, weapons, etc.) from? I usually just take a screenshot, but I was just curious if there was a better way. 2) Are ingredients for weapons and such always listed in descending order by amount? I usually just put them in the order that they are listed in the game, but I noticed that you edited a few pages to put them in descending order. 3) Is the Set= parameter for Infobox Weapon not being used? 4) This is minor, but I also noticed that a few of the characteristics' capitalizations and such on weapons are a bit different from how the game now displays them, such as Critical hits vs. Critical Hits. Is it worth editing them when I see that? Or does it matter? Thanks much! --Aomidori (talk) 16:00, September 12, 2013 (UTC) : Hey. : 1) I usually just screenshot/crop it and put it in, but you can also save pictures from the Dofus website Bestiary you can find one for resources, equipment etc. in the left 'Game Guide' column. But its only good for the monsters because its faster to just make an image in-game (for me at least) and the quality doesn't really differ much. : P.S: You should use .png instead of .jpeg the quality will be better. Gravestorm (Talk) 19:47, September 12, 2013 (UTC) : 2) I put them in that order because it's easier to read and looks nice. : 3) Yes, the templates were updated so there's no more Set=, episode=. You can check out Dofus:Templates for the new templates. : 4) Well, the original page is Critical hit so it should be used, Critical Hits are plural and a redirect so they shouldn't be used. : I renamed Critical hit to Critical Hit so if you see a lower case (or a plural) CH name you can rename it to Critical Hit. : Gravestorm (Talk) 17:10, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Hey again, Gravestorm! ::Thanks for replying. Regarding uploading pictures, I noticed that the ones I upload are a bit granier (particularly around the edges) than the ones you upload. What image editing program are you using? Currently, I'm using GIMP. --Aomidori (talk) 20:39, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'm using default Paint (Windows 7 one). I see that your pictures are smaller so maybe you have lower resolution or don't play Dofus maximized, or the transparency ruins the photo (you don't really need it unless you don't use the Beige theme), furthermore you should crop the whole photo box instead of just the item, hope this helps. ::: Gravestorm (Talk) 12:10, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok, thanks. I indeed don't play Dofus maximized, and I'll check on the resolution. And yeah, I use the black theme instead of the beige theme, which is why I make the backgrounds transparent. What do you mean by cropping the whole photo box? --Aomidori (talk) 15:16, September 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Photo box is the items square contours (below the pods), so maybe the photos are small because you are just cropping the item, not the full box around it. ::::: Gravestorm (Talk) 16:01, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Will Killson confirmation Hi, I saw on Will Killson that it has 4 uses per turn. This is very unusual, I was wondering if you can confirm that stat? Rigel Kent (talk) 04:52, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Never mind, I forgot I could check the blacksmith market. Yep, 4 uses per turn! Rigel Kent (talk) 06:14, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Brackets hi. i'm a little concerned about what happend recently: i did some quests with some chars (for the cawwott dofus) and i used the english wiki for it. i never understood why the coordinates of maps which are displayed here like (100,-100). in dofus you HAVE to type the coordinates like 100,-100 to be able to click on it. i know that the [] are kind of used for script around here, so i managed to display the [] with [] instead. so i started to edit all of the cawwott dofus quests not only by changing the brackets but also by making them more exact/correct (SOME OF THE GIVEN POSITIONS WERE NOT EVEN RIGHT ANYMORE!). well, this is a wiki, so i already thought it would be possible that some of my changes will be undone after a day. now, will you please tell me why u undid my changes? kind regards, Pzykoh (talk) 13:18, September 14, 2013 (UTC) : Hey. : Well you can use the regular brackets, no need for the code. But I don't think the brackets are needed for the Wiki it looks better this way and I think it's the default Wiki coordinates format so you should confirm with the Admins if you can change it to brackets. (and the coordinates aren't needed for all NPC's because they have the coordinates on they're pages, only for those who are not in they're default locations) : Gravestorm (Talk) 14:56, September 15, 2013 (UTC) first of all, thanks for your answer. i didnt know that the code wasn't necessary. secondly about the "better looking" argument: i don't know how this wiki is used mainly, but when i do a quest in dofus and i use this wiki to help me, i just want to ctrl+c and ctrl+v the passages with coordinates from wiki to dofus client (single quick move gives me the interactive clickable coordinate ingame), so i in person prefer the brackets. my further questions would be: *how do i get to know which are prefered by most of the wiki users - parentheses  or brackets? *if the brackets would be prefered by most of them, how would i reach an admin to clearify i'm allowed to change it? sincerely, Pzykoh (talk) 15:58, September 15, 2013 (UTC) : I don't think there's a pool system in the wiki, so you should just ask User:Galrauch about this. : Gravestorm (Talk) 18:41, September 15, 2013 (UTC) As has already been mentioned, rounded brackets were used because square brackets are quite important for the Wikia's syntax. Although I can see the advantages of using square brackets, it really seems a lot of effort (i.e. all of the current coordinates on the Wikia would need eventual changing) for what is at best a minor improvement in usability. That said I suppose there is no harm in you adding square brackets as you've done previously, though I don't think there should be any sort of Wikia wide mandate about which to use. Galrauch (talk) 21:55, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :It's possible to make a template that puts a coordinate in (round brackets) on the page, along with a "copy to clipboard" icon that puts the coordinate in brackets in the clipboard when clicked. Would that be something you'd be interested in? Rigel Kent (talk) 23:52, October 4, 2013 (UTC) :I've experimentally edited Hammer Smith's Hammer to use such a template, . You'll need to copy User:Rigel Kent/common.js to your own for the swf buttons to display for you. Rigel Kent (talk) 02:02, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, and copy User:Rigel Kent/common.css to your own to make the swf button the correct size. If everyone agrees it looks good, I can ask Galrauch to make this script site-wide. Rigel Kent (talk) 02:25, October 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: You should remove the space in the coordinates, isn't really needed (unless it's needed for the code), and this is a really good script. ::: Gravestorm (Talk) 17:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) File move request template Hi, I thought you might be interested in a new template I made for requesting file moves. For instance, if you move "Old Item Name" to "New Item Name", and would like an administrator to move "File:Old Item Name.png" to "File:New Item Name.png", just put the following template on a talk page or forum where an admin will see it: Hope this helps! Rigel Kent (talk) 23:44, October 4, 2013 (UTC) : Your a real template maker ᙢᗩᔕ♈ᙓᖇ. : Gravestorm (Talk) 17:53, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Hunter levels Do you really think it is necessary to add that the Frigost meats cannot be harvested before level 100? I think that should be somewhat self-evident given that Frigost Three is the most advanced monsters in the game. Revil-Nunor 19:13, February 15, 2014 (UTC) : The levels are pretty useful and informative, your probably right about the Frigost 3 ones, but maybe some people will find them helpful, it isn't a necessity to add them, but the more information the better. : Gravestorm (Talk) 16:59, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, you either should do it on all or none in my opinion. Otherwise it just looks incomplete and unprofessional. Revil-Nunor 19:34, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I suppose we can try it on all and see how it looks, but I think that there is a fine line between giving as much information as possible and cluttering up the tables with too much information. Revil-Nunor 19:46, February 16, 2014 (UTC) : I think it should look good, if not then there's a level on the pages themselves. : Gravestorm (Talk) 19:56, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Boss Stats As of a few updates ago, Ankama said that all 4 boss loots would have the same stats, have you seen something since which has lead you to believe otherwise? If not, all the loots of a boss should have the same ap/mp resistance and lock. Revil-Nunor 19:55, February 18, 2014 (UTC) : Oh, didn't know that, my mistake. : Gravestorm (Talk) 20:15, February 18, 2014 (UTC) No worries, I just wanted to make sure I hadn't missed something. Revil-Nunor 20:24, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Heya Gravestorm. Recently Revil-Nunor talked to me about becoming an admin/sysop. Given his contributions I'm planning to grant him admin rights, but I was also wondering if you would be interested in becoming an admin too. You've contributed a great amount to the Wikia, and having admin rights would certainly help with those contributions (no longer need to request image renamings and the like), I also think it helps having multiple active admins (solo patrolling the Wikia can be an arduous task :P). So if you'd be interested in becoming an admin let me know. Galrauch (talk) 01:57, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :K, I've granted you (and Revil-Nunor) admin rights. If you have any questions feel free to let me know, otherwise best of luck and enjoy. Galrauch (talk) 01:34, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :: Thank you. :: Gravestorm (Talk) 14:46, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Quest Rewards I have started to go through the quest pages updating them and I have been adding a rewards section at the bottom as I think it looks more professional, I have gone through the As thus far but I want to touch base with you and make sure we both agree on the same thing that way we aren't reverting each others edits. So, do you prefer Rewards at the bottom or no rewards at the bottom? Revil-Nunor 07:40, February 22, 2014 (UTC) : Previously, there was a discussion in which a few people said that the double rewards aren't needed. But now that I think of it, I don't see anything bad with it, only a good thing, that when you finish the quest you can see the rewards right away, so yeah, I think they can stay. : Gravestorm (Talk) 14:46, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Image Uploads Not Working As of 20:43 on the West Coast of America, image uploads/image deletions aren't working for me because of a server error on the Wikia end. I sent a bug report, but if they aren't working for you tomorrow don't be shocked. Revil-Nunor 04:45, February 24, 2014 (UTC) What links here Out of curiosity, did I forget to change link that I deleted recently or was that just a heads-up? Revil-Nunor 16:40, March 5, 2014 (UTC) : There were a couple of pages with the old Brakmar/Bonta Quests. : Gravestorm (Talk) 16:59, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I will have to remember to use that feature then. The Bonta quests still need a revamp and overhaul, but the Brakmar Quests are in pretty good shape right now. Revil-Nunor 17:06, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Level 50+ Bonta Alignment Quests Any chance you have a character that is doing these? I am going through the 50+ Bonta quests and the pages are in really bad shape, I am simply trying to convert them into the Wikia format right now, but I don't really think all of the information is accurate and some of it is missing. The only way I see to correct this is to start from 1 and work up to 70 manually checking the Dofus questlog against the wiki pages, but this will take a lot of time so I thought I would see if you had done or it had anyone closer than me. All my people are Brakmarians so I would have to restart someone as a Bontarian to do it, which I will if I have to, but if someone else has already done it then it would save me time. Revil-Nunor 15:56, March 12, 2014 (UTC) : I wanted to start doing the Bonta quests (have a char, but only Lv. 8 alignment), but I don't have the time for them now, so you should start them, if you can. : Gravestorm (Talk) 17:45, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Alright, after I get the last 15 quests at least into proper quest format I will work on an alt to get the missing items and the missing steps. Revil-Nunor 03:58, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Spam I removed the spam added here and several other places by IP address 91.197.129.74 Oscada (User talk:Oscada) 10:27, March 13, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you for the help, I blocked him. : Gravestorm (Talk) 13:21, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Dead NPC sublist Is it just me or is the NPC sublist on the page malfunctioning? http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fangs_of_Glass#NPCs Revil-Nunor 05:13, April 3, 2014 (UTC) : It should work fine, there's just no NPC pages with the subarea The Fangs of Glass in the wiki. : Gravestorm (Talk) 10:55, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for cleaning up that jeweller guide page, first time using a wiki so I don't know exactly what im doing :P